


Latte Love

by femmefatales



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Jaehee's stressed. You bring her a latte. Somehow, you end up confessing.





	

Jaehee’s hair, normally an impeccably elegant pixie cut, is a fluffy mess. Her chocolate brown eyes, lined by thick eyelashes, are sunken in from exhaustion. Her work clothes, unlike usual, are not ironed or pressed. You love this disheveled look on her.

Jaehee groans and massages her temple as she stares loathingly at the endless paperwork in stacks on her glass desk. You’re standing by the door and she doesn’t notice you until you clear your throat. She jumps a mile, swivelling around on the office chair, and sighs in relief when she realizes who is disturbing her. 

“Hello, MC. You scared me,” Jaehee breathes, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “What are you doing here?” 

You’d made the trek to Jumin’s office not too long ago after hearing nothing from Jaehee on the messenger. You had stopped at the coffee shop nearby, and are holding her favorite vanilla latte in your left hand. 

“You seemed like you had quite a bit on your plate,” You say with your warmest smile. “So I thought I’d stop by and bring you this.” You hold out the latte, and Jaehee stares at you in awe. Her eyes are magnified by her glasses, big and beautiful. Your long to touch her skin. 

“I...Wow. That’s...that’s very generous of you, MC,” She breathes while tentatively taking the latte from your hand. You laugh at her response; she’s acting as though you’d just given her a check for a million dollars. 

“It’s nothing. You’re my friend, Jaehee.” 

Jaehee smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. She has dimples. 

“There we go!” You say, grinning like a fool. “You’re smiling!”

Jaehee flushes, cheeks pink, and your heart skips a beat. “Was I?” She takes a tiny sip of her latte and you watch as her plush lips barely brush the lid of the cup. 

“Yeah,” You force your eyes away. “Hey, why don’t you take a break for a while and come on a walk with me?” 

Jaehee stares, glassy-eyed, at the mound of papers in front of her. “I have quite a bit more work to do. Mr. Han won’t be happy if I begin to slack off.” 

You roll your eyes. “I’ll talk to him for you if he gets angry. Come on. Please?”

Jaehee stares at you, then stares at her desk, then back at you again. She sighs in resignation. “Alright. I suppose it can’t hurt.” 

“Woo!” You pump your fist and help Jaehee up from her chair. “A walk with Jaehee! Best day ever.”

She smiles shyly, wringing her hands together. She leads you out of the office, past glass windows and extravagant house plants. Much to your chagrin, you can’t help but notice just how perfectly her tight pencil skirt fits her. 

“I like your outfit,” You blurt out before you can stop yourself. 

“Really?” Jaehee asks, completely naive. Oh, if she only knew what you meant by that. “I only have three work outfits. I prefer this one, actually.” 

“I can see why,” You say quietly, and Jaehee doesn’t hear you over the clacking of your shoes on marble floors. Once you two have exited the colossal office, she stops and looks at you expectantly. 

“So,” She begins, wind tousling her hair. “Where are we walking to?”

“Um,” You laugh awkwardly. “Hadn’t really gotten that far yet. Do you know any places nearby?” 

“Hmm,” Jaehee taps her chin. So professional, you think with a fond smile. “My coworkers are always visiting a sushi restaurant down the street. Of course, I’ve never had time to try it, but its reputation is good.”

You nod. “Sounds great, Jaehee.”

You walk in silence for a few moments, and you silently thank God that telepathy does not exist. All you want to do right now is kiss her, hold her hand, thread your fingers through her hair--

“Oh,” Jaehee says, breaking your train of thought. “I’m sorry, I never asked how you are. How are you, MC?”

“Me?” You ask stupidly. “I’m...alright.”

Jaehee slows down, looking at you with such genuine concern that your chest aches. “Just alright?”

“Yes,” You mumble, staring at the concrete beneath your feet. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but do you mind me asking what’s bothering you?”   
You consider lying; you really do. But Jaehee is looking at you with those eyes, and you won’t be able to forgive yourself if you hide the truth. 

“It’s stupid,” You say. It’s your last ditch effort to deter Jaehee from inquiring further.

“Stupid?” She blinks. “Of course not. If it’s you, MC, it isn’t stupid.” 

Jaehee is an angel, you think with a pang of longing. 

“I…” You begin, taking a deep breath. “I have one-sided feelings for someone. Someone I shouldn’t have feelings for.” 

Jaehee’s eyebrows are knit together and her head tilts, sympathetic. “Oh. That sounds painful.”

You laugh ruefully, and a few kids on bikes swerve past you with a gust of wind. “I guess. But I’ll be okay.” 

“Is it...is it Mr. Han?” Jaehee asks fearfully. You snort at the mere prospect of that idea.

“Jumin? Are you kidding? Of course not!” 

“Who, then?” Jaehee asks, and you briefly wonder why she’s so curious. 

 

“This person is very close to me, and a very special friend of mine,” You say quietly, gaze locked on the ground. “I can’t ruin this good friendship over my stupid feelings.” 

“Anyone would be lucky to be with you, MC,” Jaehee says with pink cheeks. “If this person is a good friend, they won’t leave you over something like this.”

“Do you think so?” You ask hopefully. 

Jaehee places a hand on your shoulder, her warmth seeping through the thin fabric of your blouse. “I’m confident in that.”

Impulse takes over, then, and you can feel words forming on your tongue. You are going to regret this, you’re sure of it. But you’ve never been good at planning ahead. “U-Um. The person is you, Jaehee.” 

Jaehee freezes in place and her hand drops from your shoulder. Her eyes are impossibly wide and her mouth is opened slightly. Your heart sinks. This can’t be good. 

“I’m so sorry,” You begin. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I know it’s weird, I shouldn’t have--” 

Jaehee’s eyes are locked on the ground, cheeks burning. “I...I feel the same way.” 

You just barely hear her. She says it so quietly, voice impossibly soft, that her words are almost swept away by the wind. But you hear her. 

“What?”

“Ahh,” She exclaims, covering her tomato-red face with her hands. “I’m embarrassed, I can’t say it again!”

You swear that your heart is about to burst out of your chest. “You...you really feel the same way?”

She nods, still covering her face. You’re so happy your chest aches. 

“Wow. That’s...wow. Then…” You clear your throat. This doesn’t feel real. “Can this be our first date?”

Jaehee stills, removing her hands and finally looking you in the eye. “Y-Yes.” 

When you grab her hand, Jaehee tenses but doesn’t let go.

“Is this okay?” You ask sweetly. You’ve never seen Jaehee so flustered before; if you’re being honest with yourself, it’s pretty sexy.

“Y-Yes, it...it’s okay.” She mumbles, embarrassed. You walk like that for a while, on top of the world, and then you hear a small sniff coming from the woman beside you. You look at her, alarmed; a tear is falling from her eyes and dripping onto the tip of her nose. 

“Woah, Jaehee, are you okay?” 

Jaehee laughs through her tears, squeezing your hands. “I’m just so…” She hiccups. “Happy. I’m so happy.”

“Oh…” You whisper, and take her in your arms. She gasps, stiff as a board at first, but when you stroke her feathery hair she stills in your grasp. She smells like strawberry shampoo and clean linens. “I’m happy, too.” 

“I thought…” Jaehee sniffles again, burrowing her face in your neck. “I didn’t think you’d ever…” 

You remove your arms from around her slim waist and place them on her cheeks. You don’t remember making the decision to kiss her, but you do, with a gentleness unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. Her lips are silk, soft and giving beneath yours, and you just about pass out at the contact. Somehow, though, you manage to stay on your feet and deepen the kiss, pulling Jaehee in closer from the back of her head. She gasps against your mouth, such a sweet and small sound, and you pull away. 

She’s staring at you in the same way she did earlier when you brought her that latte. Yep, you think as you grab her warm hand once again. This has to be a dream.

But it isn’t. As the two of you walk hand-in-hand down the boulevard, you watch her. She’s extraordinary, so beautiful that you never want to take your eyes away.

“Thank you,” Jaehee says timidly, fingers twitching against your palm.

“Hmm? For what?” You ask, cheeks aching from smiling for so long.

“The kiss.”

You want to hold her and never let her go. How can anyone, you think, be so endearing?

You stop and peck her on the cheek. Its hot. 

“It was my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this small fic! I had the idea randomly during class and just typed away on my computer and didn't listen at all, lol! I LOVE THIS PAIRING WITH ALL MY HEART. Jaehee is an angel. Thank you with all my heart for reading, please leave a comment if you liked it!!!! Sending love!!!!


End file.
